Getting to know you
by MyHeart'sBeatingFaster
Summary: Everyone loses their memories as they wake inside the mansion, not a clue as to who they are. Join the Mystic Falls crew and the Original family as they work out who they are and how they feel about each other. Inspired by the 'Tabula Rasa' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Elejah. M for sexual scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

_There was an aching in her head. Throbbing. All around her was silent. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, her brain not communicating with the rest of her body. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Her nose twitched as a strong smell assaulted her nose. What was that? It was nice. Musky and familiar. Comforting._

 _The ground she was on was hard. She moved her arms. Wait. This isn't the floor. It was a person. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The light was bright and punishing. She barely caught a glimpse of the books adorning the wall before her attention shifted to the body she was somehow laying on top of._

 _Her eyes drifted up the shirt clad torso, the tie looked expensive. It was a man. Slowly, her eyes reached his face. His jaw was strong and square, nose straight and his skin was pale and perfect. She gasped at how handsome this man was. She wondered if his eyes were as beautiful as the rest of him._

 _His eyebrows furrowed and his eyelashes started fluttering. The hand on her waist, which she hadn't even noticed, tightened as the man began to wake up. His eyes opened. They were deep and brown as they took in the world around them. They landed on the girl he held close to him._

 _They studied each other for a moment._

"Hello, there." The man spoke. His voice was rich and smooth. His accent only adding to his allure.

"Hi." She squeaked shyly, realising she was still on top of him and his hand was still on her waist.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

She opened her mouth to answer when she realised. She had no idea who she was.

"I don't know…" She replied brows together in confusion.

"I don't seem to remember who I am, either." He said. He looked at their intimate position and his lips parted the tiniest amount. She blushed as she removed herself from his body.

He rearranged himself so they were now sat face to face.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked him. "Does this place look familiar to you?"

He looked around.

"No. Nothing, I'm afraid." He replied.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Attempting to recall the slightest bit of recognition in the stranger sat across from themselves.

Their heads snapped as they heard a groaning sound come from beyond a large sofa they were hidden behind. Slowly, they stood up and found seven bodies spread out around the large room, all seemingly waking up.

The man pushed the women who he had woken up with behind him slightly. Not knowing if these people were friends or foe. They all looked around, assessing the strange place they had woken up in.

"Who are you people?" A man with blue eyes asked, with an accent similar to his own.

"Who are you?" A young lady with blonde hair and blue-green eyes shot back at him.

"I asked you first." He replied.

"Well, I don't know who I am. So, tell me who you are and what I'm doing here." She demanded.

"I don't know who I am either." Another lady with blonde hair spoke up, her accent once again sounding like the two men.

They all looked to each other, all agreeing that no one had any clue about who they were.

"How did we all just lose our memories?" A dark-skinned woman asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea, love." A man with a familiar accent and dark hair retorted, offering the woman a cheeky smile. She blushed and looked away.

A man with raven hair and blue eyes pulled something from his pocket.

"Damon Salvatore." He announced. "At least that's what this plastic card says." He held it so everyone could see.

Everyone began to check their pockets.

"Caroline Forbes, Mystic Falls resident." The blonde announced.

"Bonnie Bennett, 18 years old." The green-eyed woman smiled.

"Stefan Salvatore." A man across the room announced.

"Brother." Damon seemed happy to have a member of his family here.

"How do you know you are brothers?" Caroline asked.

"Well, we're not sisters." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." The accented man said.

"Hey I'm a Mikaelson too. Kol." He smiled.

"Rebekah Mikaelson." The blonde girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, sister." Kol smirked.

"Elijah Mikaelson." They turned in his direction.

"Another Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked.

"There sure are a lot of us." Rebekah agreed

"What about you, love?" Kol asked the woman standing behind Elijah. "You're not a Mikaelson are you?"

She blushed.

"No. My name's Elena Gilbert." She revealed.

"Elena." Elijah said tasting the name on his tongue.

"Elijah." She replied, her lips quirking upwards.

Everyone else either smiled or averted their gaze at the sweet exchange. Except Damon.

"Well, hi there." He said as he swaggered over, a dark gaze in his eyes. Elena panicked.

Elijah pushed her behind himself again and sized up the man who had a predatory appearance.

"I was just saying hello." Damon explained. Elena peeked over Elijah's shoulder. "Why don't you come out and say hi, beautiful." Elena's form shrunk as he smirked at her.

"I don't think she wants to." Elijah defended her.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Damon shot back.

"Leave her alone." Caroline said.

"You're scaring her." Bonnie agreed.

"Yeah, bugger off, wanker." Rebekah chided.

Damon raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine." He said as he walked back over to stand near his brother.

Elijah turned to face Elena.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and smiled at the girls who came to her defence. Maybe they were friends.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied in a small voice as she played with the hem of her t-shirt.

Stefan had been looking over some papers that lay on the table in front of him.

"Well, it looks like you guys, the Mikaelson's, own this place." He shows them bills for furniture and renovations in Klaus's name, and letters addressed to Elijah.

Kol and Rebekah looked happy with that revelation. The house was huge and beautiful. At least they knew they weren't homeless.

"What do we do now?" Klaus asked. "We can't just sit around all day until we remember who we are."

"There should be something here that can help us remember." Stefan added.

"Well, let us explore then!" Kol clapped his hands.

"Wait." Rebekah stopped them. "We shouldn't all split off, just in case someone gets into trouble." She explained.

"Right you are, sister." Kol agreed. "I'll take, Bonnie!" He smiled as he took her hand.

"Caroline, you're with me." Klaus smirked at her. She rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"Well, I guess I'm with you two then." She pointed to the Salvatore's. "Since you two obviously aren't going to leave each other." Motioning to Elena and Elijah.

Everyone left the room.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked, offering his arm.

Elena took it. "Let's go."

They joined the others as they all climbed the stairs. One by one they opened doors.

"This must be my room." Kol announced.

"How can you tell?" Bonnie questioned.

"Look at all the cool stuff in here." He pointed to the large TV, games console and other cool gadgets.

"Do you even know what that stuff does?" Klaus asked.

"No, but it looks expensive." Kol grinned as he went to check out his room, Bonnie following him.

"Hello, handsome." He murmured to himself as he winked at his reflection in the large mirror on the wall.

The others rolled their eyes as they carried on down the hall.

Another door opened, revealing lots of art supplies and canvases. Most of them holding pictures of Caroline.

"Well, I guess we know who's room this is." Rebekah said as she crossed her arms and left, hoping to find her own room.

Klaus walked in and appraised his surroundings.

"I seem to paint you a lot, Caroline." He looked at the complete works on the wall and the half finished one on his easel.

"Creepy." She replied quietly, whilst silently admiring the quality of his paintings. He was very talented. And apparently obsessed with her. Caroline felt wary but also a little flattered.

"Okay, now this is my room." Rebekah smiled as she took in the luxurious materials, beautiful clothes and long windows that led to a balcony.

"Wow." Elena gasped as she looked around the large room.

"Who needs this many shoes?" Damon asked as he shook his head. Stefan looked perplexed.

"Let's leave them, shall we?" Elijah said as he tugged Elena out of the room.

He opened a door further down the corridor, away from all of his siblings' rooms.

Elena gasped as she entered the room. His bed was golden and silky, art and books covered the walls and there was a raised platform at the back of the room that led into an office of some sort. She looked to Elijah as he assessed the room. She knows she should be careful wandering around a mansion with people she didn't know, when she didn't even know herself, but she felt safe around Elijah. She felt like she could trust him. She had woken up on top of him, they must have trusted each other before they lost their memories to wake up in such a warm embrace.

"This is a nice room." Elena commented.

"Yes," Elijah agreed. "I find myself quite drawn to it." He said as he turned to look at her.

Elena blushed at his intense stare, wondering how he caused such a reaction in her.

"I don't think anything in here is going to help." He walked closer to her. "Why don't we go back downstairs." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

Elena stared at him as her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Elena?" He asked gently.

"Yes, of course." She agreed, quickly walking out the door.

Elijah smirked as he followed her, he hadn't missed her reaction to their close proximity. He had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous, he had been captivated by her from the moment he woke up and saw her stunning brown eyes staring back at him.

He closed the door and trailed her steps noticing the others had the same idea as him and were now heading down to the living room, where they had all woken up.

"Anyone find out anything?" Klaus asked.

"I'm devastatingly gorgeous." Kol supplied.

"Must run in the family." Stefan said under his breath as Rebekah looked at him shyly.

"Anyone find anything _useful_?" Klaus reiterated.

"Nope." Kol said popping the 'p'.

Klaus rolled his eyes and groaned. "Well, that's just brilliant."

"I don't think we're going to find answers here." Elijah said. "Obviously, what happened…"

Elena tuned out as she watched his jaw work and tongue dart out to wet his lips. He used his hands to gesture when he spoke. His jaw tensed, presumably when someone said something he didn't agree with.

"Earth to Elena?" Rebekah called as she came out of her trance like state. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking." Elena turned towards the group.

"Does my brother's face provide a lot of discerning material?" Rebekah smirked as others tried to hide their laughter. Elena blushed in embarrassment as Elijah raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yes, yes. Elena's in love with Elijah. Can we get back on topic now?" Klaus was growing tired of not remembering anything.

Elena stiffened at Klaus's comment.

"Niklaus." Elijah reprimanded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Leave them be." Caroline nudged him. "It's cute."

Elena tried to slyly look at Elijah. What if the Elena who had her memories w _as_ in love with him. Did he love her to?

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly.

"It's almost dark." Stefan commented.

"Yeah, and the rest of us don't know where we live." Bonnie added.

"Well, you can all stay here tonight, we have plenty of room." Rebekah told them. "We should get some sleep and start fresh in the morning. Maybe we'll have more luck then."

They were each shown to a guest room. Elena's being closest to Elijah's and the furthest away from Damon's. Elijah didn't trust him after the way he looked at Elena earlier. Even if he didn't know who they were to each other, he wanted to protect her.

"Goodnight, Elijah." Elena said yawning.

"Here." he handed her one of his t-shirts. "To sleep in since you don't have any clothes here."

"Thank you." She looked at him with doe eyes.

"Goodnight, lovely Elena." He leaned in and sweetly kissed her cheek.

She watched him walk back to his room for a second before she closed her door and discarded her clothes. The shirt stopped mid-thigh but it was soft and warm. She brought the collar to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like him. She climbed into the bed and settled under the warm covers. Maybe more would be revealed tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm really bad at remembering things but I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of these characters, blah blah blah. Cause if I did, my babies Elena and Elijah would have been canon.**

 **-Ace**

Elena awoke the next morning to a banging on her door. Groaning she got out of bed and dragged herself to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by a bubbly blonde. Caroline.

"Morning, Elena!" Caroline smiled.

"Good morning." Elena spoke through a yawn. "What time is it?"

"7:30." Caroline replied.

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" Elena asked.

"I don't remember." Caroline said with a wry smile. "Are you always this grumpy in the morning?"

"Hey," Elena chided. "I'm not grumpy, I just wasn't expecting a wake-up call this early."

"Sure, sure." Caroline replied. "Come join us for breakfast once you've turned that frown upside down." Caroline poked her cheeks and giggled as she walked away.

"I'm not grumpy!" Elena called after her retreating form.

She blushed when she noticed she had an audience. Elijah, Kol and Bonnie were standing behind her trying to contain their laughter, and failing miserably. She raised an eyebrow as they stood there. Kol and Bonnie scurried off to join the others for breakfast.

"Good morning, Elena." Elijah greeted.

"Oh, morning Elijah." Elena tugged on the hem of her shirt realising she'd ran into the hall half dressed.

Elijah admired the bare expanse of golden skin, eyes travelling up long legs. Catching himself, he coughed and left the area.

Elena returned to her room and quickly pulled on the jeans and top she had been wearing yesterday, before laying Elijah's t-shirt on the bed. She left the room and descended the stairs, her nose leading her to the kitchen where she found Bonnie frying some food. The others in the house hadn't joined them yet, so Elena and Bonnie gathered some plates and took their food to the table and began eating.

Stefan and Damon walked in.

"What is that delightful smell?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie made breakfast." Elena smiled and motioned for the brothers to join them.

"No, there's something else." Stefan continued.

He heard gasps from the girls.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked softly.

Suddenly Stefan disappeared before their eyes.

"Where did he go?" Bonnie gasped.

Elena felt his strong hands on her shoulders.

"You smell delicious." He drawled as he ripped her from her chair and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon glared.

"Let go of her!" Bonnie yelled. She tried to pull him off Elena but he flung her across the room, crashing into Damon.

Stefan growled as his fangs sprung from his mouth and Elena screamed as he lunged at her neck. Only the pain never came. She opened her eyes and saw Stefan half way across the room, Elijah holding him by the throat.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Elijah spoke deadly calm, but his eyes were obsidian black and his body was shaking with silent rage.

Stefan flung Elijah away from him and tried to attack Elena again but Elijah was quick and tackled him to the ground. It didn't last long though as he and Stefan were on foot again, sizing each other up. Everyone else had heard the ruckus and came in to find Stefan and Elijah glaring at each other, Bonnie and Elena looking terrified.

"What's going on here?" Klaus demanded.

Stefan tried to strike Elijah, but he dodged and held Stefan by the throat, lifting his feet off the ground.

"Stefan went nuts and tried to attack Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Big mistake." Elijah growled.

"Yeah, you're right." Damon said as he appears behind Elijah and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground, releasing Stefan.

"NO!" Elena screamed as Elijah's lifeless body dropped in front of her.

"What did you do?" Kol roared as he sped across the room and tackled Damon, both of them crashing into the wall, leaving a large dent.

"You killed him." Elena whispered. "He's dead."

"I couldn't let him kill my brother!" Damon sneered, trying to escape Kol's hold on him.

Klaus and Rebekah charged forward and gripped Stefan, each holding an arm and glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologised. "I couldn't think, my mind kept screaming at me to bite Elena."

"Bite her?" Caroline asked.

"She smells so good." Stefan elaborated.

"He does have a point." Klaus miserably agreed.

"And Bonnie too." Rebekah added.

"Why do you both smell so tasty?" Kol added letting go of Damon and licking his lips.

Elena and Bonnie gasped as their faces transformed into the same visage Stefan's had earlier.

"Stay back!" Bonnie held her hand out and they all went down to their knees, clutching their heads in pain.

"What's happening?" Elena asked curious as to how they were all now incapacitated.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied, just as confused.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Rebekah gasped.

"Me?" Bonnie asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did, I can feel the power radiating off you." Kol elaborated. "I don't know how, but you just managed to make it feel like a thousand suns were exploding in my head."

"Well," Bonnie started. "That's what you get!"

"We didn't do anything!" Caroline yelled.

"You kept going on about how 'tasty' we were. That coupled with the creepy eye veins and I think I was right to defend us." Bonnie said confidently.

"Sorry, love." Klaus said, his face reverting back to normal. "But something does smell nice."

He walked over to a door in the kitchen and pushed it open, an intoxicating scent washed over everyone as Elena and Bonnie looked confused. Klaus brought out several bags of red liquid.

"Is that blood?" Bonnie asked covering her mouth.

Klaus attached his mouth to the bag and began drinking, moaning in his delight. Soon, the others had also grabbed several bags and were gulping it down appreciatively. After they were done, Kol walked over to Bonnie and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Forgive me?" He asked. "I'm not sure what is happening, but I would never hurt you."

Bonnie smiled weakly.

"Think you can do that mind trick again?" Kol asked cautiously. "Those Salvatore boys killed my brother."

"Okay, I'll try." Bonnie acquiesced, standing further away from him.

She concentrated her power on only Stefan and Damon and soon they dropped to the floor.

"Tie them up." Kol instructed.

Elena crouched down to the ground where Elijah lay dead. Her eyes traced over his body, as she rolled him over and gasped at the broken angle of his neck. Tears welled in her eyes as she stroked some of the hair back from his face. _He was dead._ She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, calming down when she saw the sorrowful face of Rebekah.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. "He was your brother."

Rebekah looked at the fallen body of her brother. Maybe when she regained her memories she could mourn him properly. Right now, the only positive thing that came from their amnesia was that she could not remember the man in front of her. She couldn't remember his life or their childhood, she had no memories to cry over and that was the only thing keeping her together. She took hold of Elena's hand softly and gave her a sad smile.

"Come on." She pulled Elena into the other room where Stefan and Damon were tied to chairs, Bonnie inflicting them with pain every time they tried to escape their bindings.

"I'm sorry." Damon said through gritted teeth. "I had to protect him, he's my family."

"Yes, well now I'm protecting mine." Klaus said without an ounce of regret in his eyes.

"You killed my brother." Rebekah spat from the doorway an arm supporting Elena.

Damon howled when Bonnie shot another round of pain in their direction. His eyes landing on Elena's tear filled cheeks.

"Get over it. It's not like you even remember him." He said viciously.

Elena closed her eyes as images of Elijah's death flooded her mind. _Then why does my heart feel like it's broken in half._

"Be quiet!" Kol yelled at him. Damon growled.

Suddenly, they heard a loud gasp from the other room. They all raced in to find Elijah still lying on the floor, but his eyes were open and his chest was heaving up and down.

"But…" Caroline started.

"That's not possible." Klaus continued.

"Elijah." Elena said with relief as she rushed over to him. "You're alive." She leaned down, eyes wide and mouth open.

"What happened?" Elijah rolled his neck until it clicked.

"You died, brother." Klaus said still shocked that Elijah had risen from the dead.

Elena took Elijah's hand as he rose to his feet.

Caroline walked over and gave him a bag of blood.

"You'll probably want this." She said casually.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Damon shouted from the other room.

Everyone bar Elena and Elijah walked through to were Stefan and Damon were strapped to chairs.

"Elijah's alive." Rebekah revealed, gloating that they couldn't kill her brother.

"How? Damon snapped his neck?" Stefan asked confused if slightly relieved.

"Well apparently, that's not enough to kill us." Kol smiled as he flashed over and snapped both of their necks. "Let's see if the same can be said for you two."

"Why would I want blood?" Elijah asked confused as he and Elena sat down on a nearby bench.

"Just drink it." Elena urged him.

Elijah did as she said and hesitantly sipped from the bag.

"How does it taste?" Elena asked him curiously.

"It tastes…delicious." Elijah admitted, the substance repairing his body. "Do you drink blood?"

"No. It's just me and Bonnie that don't." Elena said to him. "Although she does seem to have magic powers."

Elijah finished the bag and took Elena's hand.

"I'm glad you are okay." He admitted.

"Thanks to you." Elena blushed. "You saved me."

"I couldn't let him hurt you." Elijah said sincerely. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Elena cocked her head slightly. "Should I be?"

"I drink blood." He stated. "I'm incredibly fast and strong and apparently can't be killed."

"You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't." Elena said in a confident manner.

"How do you know?" He countered.

"Everything in my body tells me I can trust you." She said as she brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "So I'm listening."

Elijah stared into her eyes. They displayed only trust and honesty.

Elijah inclined his head forward slightly to see if she would stop him. She didn't so he continued until their faces were mere inches apart. She moved the rest of the way and joined their lips together.

An electric shock ran through her as their mouths connected. He brought both of his hands up to cradle her face as their lips moved in perfect synchronicity.

Elijah's head was spinning as he opened his mouth and his tongue entered Elena's mouth, gliding against each other as if they were dancing.

They broke apart when the need to breath became too much for Elena and Elijah placed a soft, solitary kiss on her lips as they both opened their eyes.

"Ahem." Rebekah and Caroline coughed from the doorway.

The couple shot apart.

"Thought you'd want to know we found something." Rebekah motioned for them to follow her.

They both headed in the direction the blondes had retreated in, Elena with a shy smile and Elijah's lips quirking upwards slightly as his hand rested at the bottom of her back.

"Glad you could join us." Klaus started. "We have made a discovery!"

"What is it?" Elijah asked curiously.

"This." Klaus held up an ancient looking book.

"Funny looking words." Kol commented.

"Seems someone here is a witch, my bet is on young Bonnie over there." Klaus pointed.

"A witch? Seriously?" Bonnie scoffed.

"How else do you explain your little mind magic earlier?" Klaus retorted.

She was silent. Klaus smirked.

"Here you go." Klaus shoved the book into Bonnie's hands. "Find a spell to bring back our memories."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Caroline asked.

"I think we should go out and explore." Kol commented from his sprawled-out position on the sofa.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Elijah worried.

"Oh, come on. It's the best way to find out more about ourselves until Bonnie finds a spell that can help us." Rebekah really wanted to get outside.

Elijah sighed.

"Fine" He relented. "But we stick together."

Kol cheered as everyone got ready.

"What and I'm just supposed to stay here all day?" Bonnie asked, upset at being left behind.

"Fine, you can come, but you've got to focus on the book." Klaus told her.

"What about those two?" Rebekah asked of the Salvatore brothers.

"Leave them here, until we return." Klaus replied.

"What if they leave?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Then at least we'll be rid of them." Kol remarked not caring for either of them.

"Everything should be fine, Elena." Elijah comforted her. She smiled at his sincerity and nodded her agreement.

They all left the house and found multiple cars parked outside.

"I don't remember how to work one of those things!" Caroline said as everyone scratched their heads.

"Looks like we're walking then." Elena said as they all started the journey to the town centre.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to have this up earlier today but the weather was too nice not to take advantage of. Also, I'm going to have Jenna alive in this story, just makes things easier. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Ace**

The journey to civilisation took a little longer than expected, it seemed the Mikaelson's lived far away from town.

"Seriously, you couldn't have bought a house closer to society?" Bonnie asked feeling the heat wash over her back, whilst simultaneously trying to read from the heavy book.

"Need some help, little witch?" Kol asked as he scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie screamed.

"Just helping out a mate, you seemed to be struggling." Kol looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Put me down."

"Fine, fine." Kol put her down.

Bonnie flattened out the wrinkles on her shirt and gave Kol a stern look to which he just grinned.

They walked most of the way in companionable silence, Kol and Rebekah shooting snide remarks at each other. They really were family. Elena and Elijah walked close together, sneaking looks at the other. Caroline was helping Bonnie with the book and Klaus walked nearby, his thoughts wandering from the beautiful Caroline to more serious thoughts surrounding their predicament.

Soon, more houses came into view and sparse woodland turned into a busy town landscape. They received odd looks from passers-by, making them all feel slightly nervous and on edge.

"Okay, is it just me or are people looking at us like we have 3 heads?" Caroline pouted.

"Not just you, love." Klaus commented, glaring at a couple who were staring at them.

A group of teenagers exited a building laughing, Rebekah smiled and read the sign, 'Mystic Grill'.

"Let's go in." She turned excited. No one had any reason to argue so they all happily walked inside. It was quite busy, but of course they had nothing to compare it to, they managed to find a large table at the back where they could all fit in.

A waitress came over and asked for their order, no one knew what was any good so they all just ordered something random.

"This is nice." Rebekah bounced in her chair.

"I like it." Caroline agreed.

"How's the reading, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Her head popped out of the dusty book. "Not well, most of it's in another language." She sighed.

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Food will be out in a few minutes."

"So, you guys can eat normal food too?" Elena asked.

"I guess so." Kol sipped at his drink. "The food Bonnie cooked this morning looked pretty delicious."

Their food arrived.

"What is this called again?" Rebekah inspected her plate.

"A cheeseburger." Klaus informed her.

She took a small bite. "Mm, this is quite delightful."

At Rebekah's approval, everyone else started on their food, each nodding in their appreciation.

Elijah smiled at the little noises Elena made as she ate.

"What?" she smiled at him.

Elijah picked up a napkin and wiped some sauce off her chin. "You're adorable." Elena's smile grew.

"You two are sickening." Kol grumbled from the other end of the table. Elena threw a fry at him.

"Yummy." Kol smirked as he ate it.

"Come on." Caroline stood up and pulled Klaus with her. "That game table thingy is free." Caroline pointed to the pool tables. Kol and Rebekah joined them.

Elijah watched as they all skipped over to the table. "I'm going first!" He heard Kol yell.

"I need a break." Bonnie groaned and walked towards the others.

Elena and Elijah were left alone and she wanted to take this opportunity to bring up some thoughts she'd had earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked curious to the contemplative look on her face.

"About this morning…when Damon killed you." Elena replied swallowing the memory.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not." Elena said quietly, staring at her lap. "When I thought, you were dead…actually dead," her voice cracked. "I felt like I couldn't breathe." She looked up at him, pain marring her beautiful face.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me from you." Elijah spoke lowly as he leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet, giving Elena the reassurance she needed that he was still here.

"What the hell?" A voice yelled from behind them.

They turned to see a boy around Elena's age looking at them furiously.

"Elena, what are you doing with _him_?" Elena just started at him with a confused expression on her face. "Have you compelled her you sick freak? I swear to god I'll kill you."

Elena gripped Elijah's arm. "Stay away from him." She growled fiercely.

"Is there a problem here?" Klaus had seen the confrontation and gripped the boy's shoulders.

"Leave my sister alone."

"Sister?" Elena gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as the rest of the gang walked over. "Why are you here with the Originals?"

"Originals?" Kol repeated.

Jeremy looked at the vacant expressions on all of their faces. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Elena, who is this?" Caroline asked.

"He says he's my brother." She shrugged her shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Jeremy." He answered. "Okay guys this isn't funny anymore. Joke's over."

"Not a joke I'm afraid." Klaus released his shoulders.

"So, none of you remember me?"

"We don't remember anything." Rebekah revealed.

Jeremy's brows furrowed. "This is giving me a headache."

"Maybe you can shed some light on the situation?" Elijah asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah, where do we live?" Elena asked standing with the others.

"It's not too far from here. We can walk."

Jeremy still had a quizzical look on his face as they left the establishment and led the group to the Gilbert house, his mind going over what had happened the last few days.

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" Jeremy asked remembering their existence.

They all looked at each other awkwardly. "They're resting." Kol supplied.

About 5 minutes later they reached the house. Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Elijah walked in with ease.

"Hey!" Rebekah called. They turned around to see her, Kol and Klaus still outside.

"How come we can't get in?" Kol pushed his hand against the invisible barrier.

"You haven't been invited." Jeremy smirked.

"What does that even mean?" Klaus spoke.

"You're vampire's. You can't enter a human's house without an invitation." Jeremy told them. "And I'm not inviting you in."

"Elena?" Rebekah pleaded.

"Don't." Jeremy folded his arms.

Elena looked at his hardened face.

"They're evil."

"What? No, they're not." Elena defended them. "If they're evil then why has Elijah been invited in? And Caroline? She's a _vampire_ too."

"Caroline's been your best friend since you were kids and you and Elijah had some sort of alliance." Jeremy spoke, eye's not leaving the Original's on the other side of the door.

"This is ridiculous. You can come in." Elena said.

"Elena!" Jeremy yelled.

"They're my friends."

"Thanks, darling." Kol smiled and kissed her cheek.

The door closed and they wandered around the house looking at photos on the walls.

"Where are our parents?" Elena asked looking at a photo of the 4 of them.

Jeremy blanched. "They died."

"Oh." Elena put the photo down saddened by the news.

"Do you know where we live?" Bonnie asked referring to Caroline and herself.

"Yeah, want me to take you?"

"Yes please." Caroline smiled standing up.

They left the house taking Kol and Klaus with them, Rebekah opted to stay behind.

"If anything happens to her…" Jeremy warned before he left.

"This is a nice house." Rebekah commented. "Thank you for inviting me in."

"We're friends, right?" Elena smiled.

"Yeah, apparently not if your brother's reaction was anything to go by."

"Well, we are now."

"Are you going to be staying here now?" Rebekah asked her. Elijah's eyes drifted to Elena.

"I don't know, it would make sense, you won't have to deal with me hanging around your place all the time." Elena laughed lightly.

"We don't mind. Do we Elijah?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"No, not at all." He replied sincerely, he wasn't ready to relinquish his time with Elena just yet.

"Well, if you're sure." Elena relented. "I'll go pack some clothes."

She headed upstairs and opened a few doors until she found her room. Looking around she started to get a feel of the person she was. Her room was very modest, but full of pictures of her friends and family. Photos of herself, Caroline and Bonnie smiling. Even photos with Stefan and Damon. None of Elijah though, but he didn't seem like the type of person to take pictures. She walked to her closet and found a large bag, she picked out some clothes and folded them neatly. As she reached into her drawers, her hand connected with something hard. She pulled it out and inspected the object. It was a book, she opened it and found handwritten stories about her life. The door downstairs opened and she shoved in into her bag, promising to read it later.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Bonnie and Caroline, each with their own bags.

"You packed?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus thought it would be best if we all stayed together." Caroline said eyeing Elena's own bag with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, same." Elena said walking into the living room. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He met someone called 'Alaric' on the way over. He didn't seem very happy to see Klaus and Kol hanging around." Bonnie smirked at Kol's mock look of offense.

"He went with him to meet your Aunt Jenna, said he would explain your absence, but you need to call later." Caroline continued.

"All ready to leave?" Rebekah asked, happy that all the girls had decided to stay at the house.

Elijah carried Elena's bag for her, after much protest, and Kol offered to carry Bonnie's since she had the large book to deal with. Klaus tried to take Caroline's but she vehemently refused. Kol laughed at Klaus's biting look.

They arrived back at the Mikaelson's house later that afternoon and the vampires in their group immediately went to fetch some blood, quickly downing it.

"Finally," Caroline groaned. "my throat has been burning all day."

"Maybe you guys should drink more often." Bonnie sent them a worried look. "Wouldn't want another crazy vampire lurking about."

"Speaking of crazy vampires." Klaus walked into the living room to find Stefan and Damon free from their ropes but perched on the sofa with bottles surrounding them.

"Oh, you're still here." Kol sighed. "What a pity."

"Well, we don't know where we live and I didn't want to take Stefan here outside in case he tried to kill someone." Damon clapped his brother on the back.

"Look, we're really sorry about this morning." Stefan started. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen and I hope you can give me a second chance." He asked looking mostly to Elena. Everyone waited for her response with baited breath. Elena thought back to the photos in her room, they all appeared to be close friends and presumed that he only tried to hurt her this morning because he couldn't remember what he was.

"Obviously, you have control issues." Elena folded her arms. "But, I forgive you."

Stefan smiled and sighed happily.

"So, what did you do today?" Damon took another sip of his drink.

"We ran into Elena's brother, he told us some things about ourselves." Rebekah omitted the fact that he didn't seem to like them.

"What are you drinking?"

"Marvellous little invention called 'Bourbon'." Damon inspected his glass.

"Oh, feel free to help yourself to our possessions." Klaus snatched the bottle off the table.

"Thank you." Damon winked.

"Bonnie, are you hungry? I'll make some food since you cooked breakfast." Elena offered and Stefan looked morose at the mention of this morning.

"Can you cook?"

"I guess we'll find out." Elena opened the fridge and pulled out a mixture of ingredients.

 _10 minutes later_

Bonnie shrieked as Kol sprayed the fire extinguisher over the burning food on the stove.

"Maybe you should stay away from the kitchen, Elena." Rebekah pulled a burnt bit of food out of her hair. "For everyone's safety."

Klaus and Caroline laughed from the side lines.

"Oh, be quiet." Elena snapped. "So, I can't cook! Whatever."

"I'll be happy to take over, love." Klaus offered.

"Fine, let's see if you can do any better." Elena handed him an apron.

Elijah joined Klaus in the kitchen as Bonnie opened some windows to get rid of the burning smell.

Elena's bad mood disappeared as Klaus and Elijah placed a beautiful meal in front of her and she scarfed it down, it was mouth-wateringly good.

"Okay, I'll stay out of the kitchen." Elena agreed with a mouth full of pasta.

Everyone joined them at the table and indulged in the meal that had been prepared. Each praising the cooks.

"Okay, so I've been looking through this book all day and I think I found something." Bonnie disclosed.

"What is it?" the group asked simultaneously.

"It looks like we were cursed, either on purpose or by accident."

"You can curse someone accidentally?" Damon mumbled.

"Yeah, if the spell they were doing went wrong. This could be the spell they used but I can't be sure." Bonnie told them with a shrug.

"How do you undo it?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Bonnie sighed. "I can't. I'd have to find the object that our memories were bonded to and I don't know what it is. It could be anything."

The news dampened the mood and everyone decided they should go to sleep and tomorrow they could discuss what options they had.

Stefan caught Rebekah at the top of the stairs.

"Rebekah, hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened this morning. Fighting with your brother I mean." Stefan elaborated. "And I'm sorry that Damon killed him…temporarily."

Stefan stepped back.

"Well, goodnight." He left and Rebekah smiled. He really was a sweet person, if slightly unbalanced. If Elena could forgive him for almost killing her she guessed she couldn't be too mad at him. Even if his brother had a bad attitude.

She watched as Elena kissed Elijah's cheek and went into her room as Elijah walked away, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Goodnight, brother." Rebekah smiled sweetly as he murmured a response to her before disappearing into his room.

She walked to her own room and climbed into her bed, sighing at the feel of her silky sheets. The arrival of Elena's brother Jeremy threw her through a loop. Were they really 'evil'? If they ever got their memories back she hoped that she was still a good person, and her new friends could forgive her for anything she had ever done to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this chapter rocking to Lady Gaga, needless to say I had a great time. THANK YOU. Everyone. Love that you've taken the time to review, I love it. This chapter has mature themes. I hope you guys don't think it's too soon for them to sleep together, because I sure don't** **this chapter is going to be shorter though.**

 **(Also, I still don't own The Vampire Diaries)**

 **-Ace**

Elena awoke, sweat dripping down her body and heart threatening to jump out of her chest. Her eyes glanced to the window, the moon was still high in the sky, illuminating her room. Her hand shot to her chest when there was a knock on her door. Hesitantly, her feet touched the floor and she padded over to the door, opening the door a few inches she saw Elijah's worried face.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena opened the door so he could enter. "What's wrong?"

"I could hear your heart beating from my room." Elijah's eyes quickly scanned her body. There was nothing physically wrong with her.

"You can hear my heartbeat?" Elena smiled as Elijah tried to see if she was hurt.

"Yes." Elijah swallowed. "One of the many perks of being a vampire, I guess."

"I just had a bad dream. I'm fine, Elijah." Elena reassured him as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You're lying."

"What?" Elena scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Your heart. It jumps when you lie." Elijah elaborated as he joined her on the edge of her bed.

Elena sighed and closed her eyes, the memory of her dream was fuzzy but the underlying feeling of terror still there.

"I don't really remember it, but I feel like someone is watching us. They did this on purpose, but I don't know why." Elena breathed uneasily, still feeling shaky from her nightmare.

"We'll find out who did this eventually, Elena." Elijah soothed her. "It might take a while, but until then we're going to stick together and protect each other. I promise."

Her uneasiness drifted away in Elijah's presence. "Nice pyjamas." Elena smiled sarcastically.

Elijah looked down at his shirt and dress pants with a wry grin. "I wasn't tired."

"Do you even own anything other than a suit?" Elena laughed.

"That's enough out of you, now you should go back to sleep." He walked to the door.

"Elijah." Elena called. "Will you stay with me? Please?" She pleaded.

"Of course." Elijah watched as she visibly relaxed.

Elena got under the covers as Elijah walked around the bed, his mouth feeling dry. He unbuttoned his shirt, placing it on the chair in the corner. He left his trousers on and slowly slipped into the other side of the bed, unsure of how to act.

He turned on his side so he was facing Elena, she was already looking in his direction. The air was static and tense, Elena's heartbeat had increased rapidly. Tentatively, she reached out and her fingertips brushed over his cheek. Elijah relished in the contact, eyes closing momentarily. With his hand that was under the cover, he timidly traced her form, insecurity lacing every touch. His hand settled on her hip, drawing patterns on the patch of exposed skin.

Elena's breath hitched as she retracted her hand and settled it on his chest. Simultaneously, they both leaned into each other, wasting no time in joining their lips. Every moment with Elijah made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. He leaned into her more so she was flat on her back and he was cradled between her thighs.

Elijah moaned as Elena pressed hot kisses down his neck.

"Elena…are you sure this is a good idea?" He managed to get out.

"Don't you want to?" Elena asked starting to feel anxious about her actions.

"Of course, I want to." Elijah pressed a kiss to her red lips. "I don't want you to regret this when we get our memories back. I don't want you to regret being with _me_."

"I could never regret this, Elijah."

Elena pulled his mouth back to hers, moaning softly at the feeling of Elijah's body pressed against hers. His hands snaked up her body, bringing her top up with him until it was flung from her body. Her skin was hot and perfectly smooth against Elijah's mouth, little kisses being placed all over her torso. He reached her chest and his kisses grew more passionate, paying special attention to her breasts, delighting in her needy sighs that filled the room.

"Lijah…"

He kissed down her body, stopping momentarily at the hem of her shorts before removing them and her underwear in one fluid motion. Elena gasped as the cold air hit her core, aching with anticipation.

Elijah groaned as her scent washed over him, quickly he stood and removed the last of his clothing, leaving him bare. He joined her on the bed again, both moaned at the feeling of their bodies touching without any barriers.

Elena's head started spinning as Elijah's erection rubbed against her centre. Slowly, he pushed himself inside her and hitched her leg over his hip, sinking deeper inside of her until he was buried to the hilt.

The room was a mess of grunts, moans and skin. Elena raked her nails down Elijah's back as he lavished her neck with kisses. Her blood was calling to him, but he pushed the desire aside afraid of hurting her.

His thrusts became faster and deeper as Elena's body shook and her eyes creased and her mouth opened in an almost silent scream. Elijah followed breathing her name as he collapsed, his head resting against her chest before he rolled onto his back, Elena curling into his side.

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly taking her. Elijah listened as her heartbeat evened out, and her breathing was deep and slow.

"I'm falling in love with you." He whispered and pulled her body closer to him, succumbing to sleep.

They awoke the next morning to a piercing scream. Jolting out of bed they quickly threw on some clothes and rushed from the room. They saw everyone running into the guest room where Caroline was staying.

"What happened?" Elena asked as they joined the others.

Caroline was wrapped in a dressing gown and drinking a bag of blood.

"Caroline got burnt." Klaus handed her more blood.

"How?"

"The sun!" Caroline screeched. "Can you believe that? One minute I'm fine, but I take my ring off before I get into the shower and next thing you know, I'm toast!"

"I'll call Jeremy." Elena said before she ran to her room to get the paper with his number on and grabbed the phone from downstairs.

A few minutes later she returned.

"Okay, so Jeremy said that vampires can't walk in the sun. You each have daylight rings that protect you."

Everyone inspected their rings.

"Oh, and Klaus, you are a hybrid."

"A what?" His brows furrowed together.

"Half vampire, half werewolf." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Interesting." Klaus murmured.

"Okay, so no taking your rings off." Elena reminded them, before leaving the room.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked as the room emptied.

"Yeah." Caroline sighed and went into the bathroom. "Niklaus." She said before he could leave. "Thanks for the blood."

"Anytime." He smiled sincerely and left.

The rest of the morning was a slow one. Bonnie helped Rebekah cook breakfast, while everyone else found something to occupy their time. Elena was settled on one of the sofa's in the living room, reading the journal she had found at her house. Most of her stories surrounded vampires and their fight with the Originals, she wondered if she should share her findings. She looked up as she noticed Elijah watching her.

He walked over to her. "What are you reading?"

"Details about my life" Elena moved her legs so Elijah could sit close as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Apparently, I write everything down."

"What did you find out?"

"Well," Elena sighed. "I seem to be at odds with your family a lot."

"We already knew there was tension between our two groups."

"You're in here." Elena revealed as she turned the pages.

"Anything good?"

"Apparently after I broke up with Stefan-"

"You were with Stefan?" His eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Are you jealous?" Elena smirked at his indignant look. "Well, you shouldn't be. We broke up because I needed to figure out my feelings for you."

"And what are your feelings for me?" His hand rested on her thigh and he smiled as her heartbeat increased.

Elena's reply died on her tongue as Rebekah's voice flowed through the house, signalling breakfast was ready.

"I guess you'll never know." She grinned over her shoulder as she walked from the room.

"Never know what?" Stefan asked as he walked into the dining area.

Elijah's jaw ticked as his hand wound around Elena's waist and he led her to the table.

"Okay, then." Stefan sat at the far end.

Food was spread on the table and breakfast was becoming everyone's favourite part of the day.

"Mm, this is so good." Kol spoke with a mouth full of food.

"These are delicious, Rebekah." Elena savoured every bite.

"Thank you, I found the recipe for pancakes in a cookbook." Rebekah beamed at the appraisal.

Elijah stole a piece from Elena's plate while she wasn't looking. "Quite fantastic."

"Hey!" Elijah chuckled at her pout.

After breakfast Elena remembered she had neglected to call Jeremy. She went to her room for some privacy.

"Hey Jeremy." Elena greeted. "Sorry I forgot to call you last night."

"That's fine, listen Ric wants to come around today. He's worried and wouldn't take no for an answer."

 _Ric? Oh, Alaric._

"That's fine I guess. See you later then?"

Elena ended the short call with her brother and took a shower. She luxuriated, thinking over her time here. She and Elijah had grown closer and she wondered what would change when they got their memories back.

She didn't have to wait long before Alaric and Jeremy arrived at the mansion. Jeremy hugged her and Alaric waved awkwardly.

"So, Jeremy filled you in?" Elena guessed from his behaviour.

"Yeah, can't say I'm too pleased you've decided to stay here. You know we're not exactly friends with them?" Ric informed her.

"Let's not get into that. Right now, I trust them. They've been nothing but kind to me?" Elena said tired of hearing how 'bad' the Mikaelson's were.

"Okay." Ric relented and walked further into the house. "So, I think I can help you."

"How?" Elena asked as they joined the rest of their little group.

"I think Esther did this. I don't know where she is now or what happened exactly, I wasn't there, but she's the most likely suspect."

"Who's Esther?" He heard mumbles from the people in front of him.

"Your mother." Ric gestured to the Originals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know that last chapter kind of sucked, so I spent a lot of time making sure this was less sucky. Enjoy! Updates will be a bit sporadic over the next 2 weeks, I've got an exam on the 6** **th** **and then I have to move out of my student house, so much to do, but I'm going to try!**

 **Also, who doesn't love a possessive Elijah? A lovesick Kol was too good to pass up. In addition, sorry for their sickly-sweet moments.**

 **-Ace**

Their jaws dropped open. _Mother?_

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said our mother did this to us?" Rebekah asked, sure she had misheard him.

"He did." Kol walked closer to Alaric. "How do you know she did this?"

"And more importantly, why?" Klaus added, placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I don't know much but from what Elena and Damon told me, Esther regretted turning you into vampires. You're the Original family. The first vampires to exist, from you all other vampires were created. She's a witch and it's in their nature to hate vampires." Alaric explained.

"How many vampires are there?" Elijah asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know, but I can only imagine after 1000 years."

"A thousand years?" Caroline's jaw dropped.

"We're a thousand years old?" Kol was impressed.

"So why would our mother erase all of our memories?" Elijah tried to keep them on topic.

"I honestly don't know, it wouldn't do anything for her." Alaric sighed. "Her and your brother Finn fled after their plan failed."

Klaus dropped onto the sofa. "Oh, yes? And what plan would that be?"

"The plan to kill all of you and every vampire in the world." Jeremy spoke for the first time, his stance rigid and intimidating.

"You say our brother, _Finn_ , was also part of this plan?" Elijah's forehead creased.

"Yeah, he hated being a vampire, and Klaus had him locked in a box for 900 years."

"What?" Klaus protested their narrowed eyes. "Surely, he deserved it if he wishes us dead."

"Whatever, do you know where the she devil is?" Rebekah silenced Klaus.

"Apparently, there was some big showdown, since you've all got amnesia, I'm guessing you were all there." Alaric explained. "No one has seen or heard from Esther or Finn since."

The room grew apprehensive as people fidgeted and hands ran through hair. "So, they could still be out there and plotting genocide?"

"Well, isn't that fantastic!" Kol paled. "We have no idea what they look like and they're apparently very good at playing hide and seek."

Bonnie placed her hand over Kol's hoping to distract him from his rant and allow him to calm down.

"I don't want to die." The reality of death was heavy on Kol's chest, his shenanigans and playful behaviour on the back burner for now.

"No one is going to die!" Klaus growled, he didn't even know their mother and already he resented her.

"Hey," Stefan awkwardly interrupted. "do you know where we live?" He asked Alaric, who seemed to be pretty good friends with Damon.

"Yeah, I can take you guys there now if you want?"

Stefan looked around the room, everyone was upset and he would feel ashamed if he abandoned his friends right now. "Maybe, tomorrow."

Alaric and Jeremy left shortly after, with much persuasion from Elena assuring them she would be fine and Jeremy had given Elena her phone, finding it in between the sofa cushions, making her promise to call if there were any problems.

The mood in the mansion was glum, the Originals were conflicted about Esther and Finn's betrayal and the others didn't know what to say. None of them seemed particularly comfortable with sharing their thoughts or feelings, besides Kol's small outburst earlier.

Each of the Mikaelson's adopted a different stance to hide their turmoil. Elijah was standing by the window, just staring out onto the property. Klaus was drowning his sorrows with alcohol. Kol, after his breakdown, had taken to flirting with Bonnie to detract from where his mind really wanted to be; melancholy. Rebekah had a face of indifference, trying to pretend this didn't affect her and she wasn't hurt over her family's betrayal.

The others just sort of floated around, not knowing if they wanted to be left alone or if leaving would be worse.

Elena wandered over to Elijah and stood by him at the window and silently took his hand letting him know she was there if he wanted to speak. He squeezed her hand lightly in appreciation of her gesture.

Damon sighed. "Alright, enough of this." He left the room and walked back in with a bottle of bourbon in each hand. "It may not get rid of our problems but at least it can make us forget about them."

"Way ahead of you!" Klaus held up his half empty glass.

"That's the spirit." Damon smirked, pouring out glasses of the potent liquid. Everyone wandered over and took a glass, raising it for Damon's toast.

"To getting wasted and cursing your mom." He kept it short and simple.

"To getting wasted." Caroline downed her drink.

"And cursing our mother." Klaus clinked his glass against Kol's.

The group were liberal with their drinks, not noticing the drink had more of an effect on Bonnie and Elena. The girls were currently giggling about one thing or another, their cheerful attitude making everyone jovial.

"Hey, hey, we should play a game!" Elena jumped about.

"Ooh, I want to play. What is it?" Caroline seemed excited.

"How about every time Kol tries to kiss Bonnie, everyone has to drink?" Klaus smirked, Kol liked to tease everyone, maybe he should be on the reciprocating end.

Everyone found that hilarious and Kol's sour face only added to the hilarity.

"Oh, so you think I'm the only one pining?" Kol looked at their amused faces. "Okay, then I get to set a rule as well! A drink for every time Bekah tries to get Stefan's attention."

Rebekah blushed as much as a vampire could, the girls giggled.

"A drink for every time Damon winks at Elena." She retorted

Damon took the opportunity and winked at Elena, she turned her head to hide her blush, her face already reddened from the alcohol.

"Come now, Damon. Find your own girl, I think Elena is taken." Klaus stood up for his brother.

"I don't know, I'd say she's fair game." Damon wanted to see how far he could push the eldest Original.

Elijah bristled at his statement. "I don't know what your intentions are with Elena,"

"I think it's very clear what his intentions are." Kol mumbled

"But you should stop while you're ahead."

"Or what?" Damon egged him on. "She's not complaining."

"Let me make this clear, Salvatore." Elijah joined Elena and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "Elena is with me. She's mine."

Klaus and Kol smirked at his possessive behaviour, whilst the girls rolled their eyes at the testosterone flying around the room. Elena didn't think she had the ability to speak.

"Enough with the red-blooded male routine." Rebekah pushed Damon into the kitchen to grab some blood before he felt the urge to lunge across the room. At the same time, Bonnie fell off the end of the sofa and landed on her backside, everyone laughed and that helped to relieve some of the tension.

Elijah pulled Elena over to the corner of the room to at least have the illusion of privacy since every vampire could hear them anyway.

"So, I'm yours, huh?" Elena quirked her eyebrow.

"I did not mean for it to sound as possessive as it came off." Elijah straightened his tie. "I simply meant that…"

"That?" Elena prompted him.

Elijah leaned forward and kissed her, both hands holding onto her hips.

"I have very strong feelings for you, and I'd like you to be mine. If you want that." Elijah seemed very nervous, she could rebuff him.

Elena shocked him when she grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth down to hers.

"Of course, I do!" she kissed him again, smiling into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands pulled her closer.

They broke apart when Bonnie accidentally sent some of her magic Kol's way and his hair was now stuck up at every odd angle, which Caroline and Rebekah found very funny as they crouched over laughing until they cried.

"Sorry." Bonnie mouthed to Kol as she put her hands over her eyes.

Elena took Elijah's hand and dragged him back over to where the party was.

"Well, I think you ruined my tie." Elijah said as he inspected its wrinkled form and took it off, undoing a few of the buttons.

"Sorry." Elena kissed him on the cheek. "All better?"

"I don't know. I really liked that tie." Elijah pretended to be upset.

Elena rose on her tip-toes and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"It is nice, but you like me more."

"Right you are, lovely Elena." Elena grinned as she 'won' their mock feud.

They heard 'awws' from the room.

"Bleh! Enough kissing, more drinking!" Kol slammed his empty glass on the table as more laughs filled the room and more drinks were poured. Damon had decided to go for a walk, despite Stefan's protests that it was safer to stay here. He said he might find Ric and get a ride to their house.

Elena found Bonnie again as they were the most inebriated and were quietly chatting about a great idea for 'The Vampire Olympics'.

Caroline heard and immediately squealed, demanding they start right that second.

The girls set up, taking one of the easels from Klaus's room to use as a scoreboard.

"Okay, The Vampire Olympics is a test of speed, strength, concentration and cunning." Elena began.

"The rules for the first round," Bonnie continued. "follow as such. Each vampire, will carry one human on their backs and run the course we have set. Note we said human, no vampire luggage allowed in order to reduce the chance of interference."

"The one with the fastest time wins the point!" Elena announced.

Kol and Rebekah decided they would go first, their sibling rivalry in full gear. Bonnie on Kol's back, of course, and Rebekah carrying Elena.

"3, 2, 1…go!" Bonnie yelled and they were off. Zipping through the kitchen, down the corridor, up the stairs and back to the living room. Rebekah, making it there a fraction faster than Kol.

"HAH! In your face!" She gloated.

"Yeah, whatever. They could still beat you." Kol pointed to Elijah, Klaus, Stefan and Caroline.

"Yes, but I still beat you." Rebekah had a smug smile as Stefan wrote her time down on the board.

Next up were Stefan and Caroline. They ran throughout the entire house, neither beating Rebekah's time, causing Kol to sulk more.

Elena jumped on Elijah's back and kissed his cheek. "Ready?" They got into position and Elijah could feel Elena's breath on his neck as she giggled, causing him to falter which gave Klaus the lead.

They raced into the living room and Klaus's time was revealed as the quickest.

"Haha." Kol stuck his tongue out at Rebekah.

"What are you so happy about?" Rebekah asked. "You lost!"

"Yes, but so did you." Kol laughed again as Rebekah flipped her hair in annoyance.

The next task took place in the kitchen and was to see who could drain a bag of blood the fastest. Each one individually so a more accurate time could be determined.

They each took their turn, Elena and Bonnie impressed at how quickly they could devour their drinks.

"Okay, who was fastest?" Kol asked impatiently.

Elena and Bonnie looked down at the scoresheet and smirked.

"Caroline." They said in unison.

They all looked at the seemingly most innocent vampire among them. "What? I was hungry."

"What's the next game?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

This game involved stealth. "Winner is the person who avoids the most of Bonnie's spells."

They looked unsure.

"None of them are harmful." Bonnie reassured them. "Unless you find a bad hair day harmful."

Bonnie sent spells around the room, she had spent most of her time reading that ancient spell book and gathered some information that showed her how to expel harmless energy into the room. They all dodged and ducked, using their speed to avoid spells and use objects that could bounce them in another direction.

At the end of it Rebekah was the only one untouched by Bonnie's magic, at one point it looked like Elijah was going to win but Kol sneaked behind him and pushed him in the way of an oncoming blast of magic. Bonnie saw his unsportsmanlike behaviour and sent several blasts at him in succession.

"No one touches my hair." Rebekah declared happily as the other smoothed their locks down.

"Moving on! The next challenge will test your strength."

Rebekah picked Caroline to face, thinking she would easily win, she was a thousand years old after all. However, the fight didn't just test their strength and Caroline took the opportunity when Rebekah thought she won to slip out from her grasp and hold her arm behind her back, bringing her down to the floor.

The others looked impressed at Caroline outsmarting Rebekah. The Original just huffed and brushed down her clothes.

Elijah decided he wanted to fight Stefan for no reason in particular, none at all.

Elena saw through him and shook her head playfully. "Just don't kill him."

"What?" Stefan turned his head right as Elijah's fist connected with his jaw. The others winced when they heard an abominable crunch. Kol smiled practically bouncing on his feet, cheering his brother on.

Stefan got to his feet and his jaw healed quickly. Elijah lunged and Stefan moved past him, disappearing from sight. He suddenly appeared behind Elijah and wrapped his arm around his neck squeezing tightly. Elijah, unfazed, grabbed his arm and flung his body forward. Kneeling on his chest as Stefan groaned on top of the small table Elijah had smashed him into.

"You win." Stefan breathed hoarsely.

Kol and Klaus fought using their speed, never being able to keep an eye on the other until Kol flashed behind Caroline causing her to shriek slightly. Klaus appeared immediately and Kol wasted no time in tackling him to the floor. Delighting in his victory.

Caroline battled Elijah valiantly, she never gave up even when the odds were against her. Ultimately, the Original was just too strong, his 1000 years giving him the advantage.

Kol V Elijah. Who would win?

They circled each other. Elijah knew Kol was impulsive, but he had also tricked Klaus into hesitating. Kol ran forward, swinging his arms at Elijah who effortlessly stopped each attack. The fight seemed to last forever, matching each other move for move, both seemingly as strong as the other. That was until Elijah caught a glimpse of Elena looking at him with pride and undisguised lust in her eyes. It gave him the incentive he needed and he found the extra strength to outmatch Kol. Elena clapped her hands and rushed over to him giving him a victory kiss.

"Elijah wins!" She declared happily.

The fifth challenge tested their hearing.

Elena took the headphones she had taken from home and plugged them into her phone, turning her music on the highest volume. Then Bonnie and Elena would sit at the other end of the room and talk. The one who could hear the most of their conversation would win. The topic would change each time.

Caroline found it hard to concentrate on the conversation Bonnie and Elena were having and just hurt her ears listening to the music at such a high volume. Vampire's ears were very sensitive.

Stefan, it turned out was the winner of that challenge, managing to recite most of their conversation back.

"Would you look at that." Rebekah teased. "Everyone has won a challenge except Kol."

Kol growled. "What's the next challenge, and it better be one I can win!"

Bonnie revealed that the next task involved creativity. They gathered paper and tape.

"Whoever builds the strongest table wins." Kol immediately started rolling paper and sticking bits together, the rest made a plan in their heads and took their time. After 15 minutes, their time was over and each table was tested to see how much weight it could hold. All of them were pretty strong, but surprisingly it was Kol's table which could hold the most weight.

Kol was beyond ecstatic as he stood on top of his homemade table.

"Yes! Bow down to the master!"

"Of what, arts and crafts?" Klaus commented as the others snickered, Kol didn't let that deter him though.

The Olympics was almost over. "The final task, will reveal our winner."

"Over the course of the evening, Bonnie and I have taken something that belongs to you."

They each looked around trying to decipher what has been taken.

"My ring!" Kol whined.

"Hey, you took my shoes!" Rebekah pointed to spot she had taken her shoes off.

"Yep." Bonnie confessed.

"My necklace." Caroline reached around her neck, how had they taken that?

Klaus and Stefan revealed that their rings were also missing.

"And my tie." Elijah smirked at what Elena had chosen to take.

"Your task," She pointed to the vampires. "Is to figure where we hid them."

"Go!" Bonnie sent them off as they quickly sped around, trying to think of where Elena and Bonnie had been tonight.

They giggled hearing their groans of frustration and things being thrown about the house.

"Kol, stop breaking things!" They heard Klaus yell.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Rebekah begged.

"It's not in this room." Elena revealed making her roll her eyes, wandering off muttering about a useless clue.

A few minutes passed by until Elijah appeared in the living room sending a smirk Elena's way.

"Did you find it?" Elena asked pottering about, picking up bottles as she went and placing them in a large box near the entrance to the kitchen.

Elijah flashed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her front pulling her body into his. Elena sighed at the feeling. His hand travelled from her waist, down to her hips as he nipped her neck with blunt teeth. Elena moaned softly, his hand continuing its path south, until he reached her pocket. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out his tie, laughing tenderly at Elena's little game.

She turned her head to the side, so she could look into his eyes.

"Well, it is a nice tie." She kissed him. "Congratulations."

She turned in his arms.

"Elijah wins!" She called out to the rest of the house.

The others appeared instantaneously, as Elijah held up his tie as proof of his win.

"You cheated!" Kol accused.

"No, I won fair and square." Elijah protested his innocence as the others grumbled at their loss.

Bonnie revealed where they had hidden their things, the boys would need their rings before the sun rose.

"So, do I get a prize?" Elijah drawled, knowing what he would like. Elena smirked knowing where his mind was leading him.

"Hm," Elena pretended to think. "winner's choice."

"What a magnificent reward." Elijah whispered into her ear, delighting in the shivers it sent through her body. He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room, immediately removing their clothes and spending the rest of the night in ecstasy.

Downstairs, Klaus congratulated Caroline on a well-played game. She curtsied as he kissed the back of her hand.

"What about me, Bonnie? Did I do well?" Bonnie thought about telling Kol how he acted like a child through the entire thing, but the bashful smile on his face stopped her.

"Yes, Kol. You were great." She conceded, denying how his bright smile made her stomach flip.

Kol bid the rest of his friends and family goodnight before he happily walked to his room, sighing contently as images of Bonnie danced around his head, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, dear readers. I'd like to apologise for making you wait so long for an update, I've been a bit down in the dumps and writing was the last thing on my mind. That said, please enjoy this chapter and if you have any comments/suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know, I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **-Ace**

"KOL!" Rebekah's voice echoed through the mansion. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

Everyone's heads snapped up as Rebekah entered the living room drenched from head to toe.

"Where is that little toad?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"What happened to you?" Klaus resisted the urge to grin at the sight of his sister.

Rebekah groaned as she wrung out her soaked t-shirt. "I was relaxing in the garden, taking in the sun and that cretin dumped a bucket of water on me from over the balcony. How did I end up related to that?" She asked exasperated.

"Oh, come now Bex, it was just a bit of fun." Kol teased as he appeared in the doorway.

Rebekah spun around with clenched fists. "Fun for you maybe! Why don't you go bother somebody else!"

"I am so sick of this house," Kol began. "We barely go outside and there's nothing fun to do here. I am so bored!"

Caroline walked through from the kitchen. "Why don't we watch a movie? There's that room with the big screen Bonnie found."

"I suppose that will keep Kol occupied for a few hours." Klaus agreed and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

They made their way to the cinema room discovered only days ago. Kol went to the cabinet that held various films of every genre. "Okay, what's it to be…" He quietly thought to himself.

"Oh no." Rebekah pushed him away. "I'm choosing the movie." Her tone of voice left no room for argument. She scanned through the titles, taking out ones that interested her and then examined the cover images.

"Ooh, that looks interesting." Elena said from over Rebekah's shoulder. She looked at the DVD in her hand and agreed that it had peaked her interest.

"Okay, this is the one."

Kol snatched it out of her hand. "The Phantom of the Opera? Sounds dreadfully boring."

"Give it back." She snatched it out of his hand. "We're watching this and that's final."

Resigned to her choice she put the disk in the machine and everyone took their seats as the lights turned low. Elena reached her seat, but as she went to sit down and pair of hands gripped her waist and pulled her in another direction. She let out a little squeal as she landed in Elijah's lap. She caught the slight grin on his face before the lights went out and the opening titles began.

 _Meanwhile_

"You still don't remember anything?" A man clothed in a white coat asked curiously as he made notes on a clipboard.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes as if the line of questioning was tedious.

"Yes, as I've said every day since I came here." She let out an exasperated breath. "What made you think today was going to be any different?"

The man raised an eyebrow before returning his gaze to the clipboard. "Have you been trying those exercises I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Really?" He didn't believe her.

A short blast of air was expelled from her nose as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, I stopped because I didn't really see the point. My memories won't be returning. Neither will _his."_ She pointed across the room to a brunet gentleman reading in a chair. They had both woken up together in the middle of nowhere, not a clue as to who they were or how they got there. By chance, fate had twisted their path until they were placed in a facility for those suffering from amnesia. They had no contact information and nothing had appeared on the missing persons database. For now, they were to stay here until they either regained our memories or decided to move on and start a new life.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. When they arrived, there weren't any signs of physical trauma and no inclination as to what caused their memory loss.

"Okay, well, send him in please." He asked.

She played with the locket hanging around her neck staring into the distance before she came back to reality and left the office. She smiled slightly at the man she had found upon her awakening and he returned the gesture, standing up.

"How did it go?" He asked politely.

She shrugged and her face became stony. "Same as always. Your turn."

 _Back at the mansion_

Elena wiped away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks, the movie eliciting strong emotions from her.

"What a sad film." She murmured quietly.

"I know! I thought Christine would choose Erik." Kol was slightly agitated.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie looked incredulous. "He kidnapped her…and he was a murderer."

"He knew what he wanted and he went for it." Klaus shrugged, feeling some unknown connection to the Phantom.

Rebekah sighed. "He had a hard life, I think he deserved some happiness."

"But kidnapping the woman you love isn't the way to do it." Caroline looked to Elena. "What do you think?"

"I feel sad. Erik was so lonely, true he didn't make the best choices but doesn't everyone deserve a happy ending? I'm sure Raoul would have found someone else to make him just as happy, but that was it for Erik." She trailed off, wincing at the memory of Erik's devastation as he gave Christine her freedom.

Elijah brushed some hair away from her face and kissed the freshly escaping tears.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face reddening. "It's just a movie."

"Don't be, I love your compassion." Elijah held her close. The movie had struck a nerve with everyone it seemed.

"Whatever." Bonnie drew everyone's attention. "I still think Raoul was the better guy."

"Okay, that's enough of that." Caroline put an end to the conversation. "Both sides made excellent points but we can't change what has been done. The story is over and not everyone gets their happy ending."

The mood in the room was solemn. Bonnie sent Elena a reassuring smile, hoping her opinions hadn't been mean or condescending. Elena's mouth quirked at the corners, Bonnie let out a little sigh that she hadn't isolated herself from the group. Over the last few days, as they all got to know each other better, she found her personality clashing with the others a little. Maybe it's because they rest of them are vampires and Elena was in a relationship with a vampire, they thought differently about the world. They survived on blood and Bonnie was a witch, she hadn't forgot about what Elena's bother said. ' _Witches hate vampires'_. They had all been on their best behaviour and she didn't feel threatened in the slightest, they had all formed a close relationship being the only ones who could relate to each other. Still, there were some lifestyle differences and obviously at some point they had drunk blood directly from humans and she didn't know how she felt about that. Overall, they had all been quite friendly. Especially Kol. She had to admit she felt something for the rebellious vampire, he was cheeky, handsome and his personality seemed to balance between dark and light. Teetering carefully.

"Well…how about we do something else for a while?" Elijah mediated.

"What do you have in mind, brother?" Klaus agreed from across the room.

Elijah looked at each of the occupants, since losing their memories they had spent an excessive amount of time indoors. "Perhaps it would do us some good to get out for a bit." Rebekah's head shot up.

"Really?" She couldn't hide the disbelief and excitement in her voice.

"What changed your mind?"

Elijah looked to Kol. "It seems unlikely at this point that we are going to find the cause of our amnesia. How can we find the object our memories are tied to when we have no idea what it is? Bonnie is having no luck because she doesn't know where to start and we can't trust any other witches to not take advantage of this situation." The room was silent. "We may have to think about moving on with our lives."

"But-"

"I don't like this any more than the rest of you." Elijah interrupted Caroline. "I would actually like to know who I am, but we don't have many options here."

"I could still find something." Bonnie said weakly. "I just need more time, I've been learning to understand the spells in my book and I'm getting the hang of it. I just need to find the right kind of spell and we'll have our memories back."

"I think Elijah's right. Until Bonnie finds a spell we should stop hiding and pretend that life is as normal." Klaus announced. "We don't know how long it will take for our memories to return and we shouldn't put our lives on hold until then."

"That does sound like the more reasonable option." Caroline agreed, like everyone else she was slowly going crazy over their confinement to the Mikaelson's house. "So, it's settled, until we regain our memories we carry on as if nothing happened."

Eventually everyone agreed and promised they would all help Bonnie so she didn't have a ridiculous amount of pressure on her shoulders.

"Hey," Rebekah spoke. "Stefan called earlier after finding Damon and said that he ran into Jeremy." Elena looked up at the sound of her brother's name.

"What about Jeremy?"

"He said that they were going to the lake this afternoon, we should go too!"

Elena was elated that they would be spending time out of the house but that she'd also be able to see her brother again. He didn't really like coming to the mansion, still holding a grudge over the Mikaelson's but she hoped that with everything going on he would be able to see a different side to them and maybe they could all become friends. Whatever they had done before, they were different people now and she believed that when they got their memories back they would still be friends. She didn't want to give them up.

Everyone returned to their rooms to gather their things.

"To the lake!" Kol charged out the door.

 **A/N: So, it turns out our gang weren't the only ones to lose their memories…I'm not really happy with this chapter but I wanted to get through it so I can put some focus on Esther and Finn. I think I will make the next chapter about them and we can see what they've been getting up to during this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, friends. This chapter is from the viewpoint of Esther and Finn, so we can see what they've been up to all this time.**

 **I'm sort of falling out of love with this story :/ Also, sorry this is late. I tried to get it out before I went on holiday but it didn't happen. Forgiveness…please?**

 **-Ace**

 _I woke up on the ground covered in dirt. It was cold outside and the breeze was icy._

The memory flashed through Esther's mind, back to the day when her life changed. She had no memory of who she was or where she was. What had happened to her?

 _A small groan to the side of her made her jump as she scrambled to her feet. She looked down and saw a man on the ground, his face scrunched in confusion as his eyes flickered open._

She blinked as the same man sat across from her now and idly skimmed through a newspaper. She felt a connection with him, maybe they were related.

 _She remembered the first day she came to this facility, everything was new and none of it familiar. Her mind was a blank slate, ready to absorb all knowledge available. Her personality still remained though, as she was wary of those around her and reluctant to trust. The man she had awoken with was a quiet person and expressed no discomfort in the loss of his memory. But he was hiding something. George, they had come to call him. The place they were staying had artwork all over the walls. His favourite was 'From the Plains I' by Georgia O'Keeffe, often he would spend hours staring at the piece. So, they named him in her honour. She herself had not chosen a name, refusing to be called anything but her true name._

 _It was only days later when she found her friend in a very compromising position. She had turned up to her appointment with the facility's therapist early, to find 'George' at the wrist of the doctor. Blood running down his chin as he gulped it greedily. She was startled but on alert immediately. Almost on instinct she raised her hands and the man in front of her grabbed his head in pain, she stepped back in shock._

" _Please." He begged. "Don't tell anyone. I can't help it, but I don't hurt him. He doesn't even remember."_

 _She looked at the doctor. He was in a trance like state._

" _How long have you been doing this?"_

 _He wiped his mouth. "Since we first got here. How did you do that?" He waved at her hands._

" _I don't know." This new information was puzzling. What were they? How could they do these things? She thought finding out more about her life would provide answers but now all she had were more questions._

Her power had been growing every day and soon she was able to manipulate certain properties. Fire was her favourite, she liked to watch the flames grow and flicker. The need to know who she was also grew stronger with every passing hour and she would lash out and become angry with those around her.

One day, she was in her room after a session with the good doctor and was feeling particularly stressed. A momentary lapse in judgement left the wall ablaze. She decided she couldn't stay there any longer, but couldn't convince her friend to come with her. In the cover of darkness, she left and never looked back. That was a week ago and since then she had found shelter with a witch. The witch, Hannah, had found her doing magic in the open and quickly pulled her aside. When she learned of her story, the witch vowed to help her regain her memory, if she could count on her help in the future. She could feel the power radiating off her and new she had to be a very powerful witch.

Today, Hannah walked in with a triumphant smile and dropped a dusty book on the table in front of her.

"I figured it out."

"You know how to bring my memories back?" Her heart raced.

"Yes, it's quite simple when you know where to look."

She blinked. "Well? How is it done?"

"Here." She opened the book to the correct page. Her friend with no name had quite the temper and she was growing tired of it. "Just chant this incantation and your memories will be returned."

"Just like that?" She was sceptical.

"Just like that." She sat down and put her feet on the edge of the table.

"What about the enchanted object? You said my memories were bound to it."

"You're wearing it."

Her hand went to the pendant around her neck. "How do you know?"

"I could feel the energy radiating off that thing the first day you were here."

She gritted her teeth. "And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't relevant without the spell. Which we now have, so if you will…" Hannah gestured again to the book.

She held the book in her hands and read the words out loud with reverence. Her pendant glowed a deep blue and burst through the room. A sly smile worked its way across her face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Esther Mikaelson." She stood up and walked over to the young witch. "Thank you for all of your help, I must be leaving now."

"Wait!" She called after her. "Is that all?"

Esther turned around and produced a bell in her hand. "It's enchanted. If you require my help, simply ring and I'll arrive when I can. If I can."

Esther returned to the facility her and Finn were staying in. She watched from afar and decided it would be easier to leave him here without his memories until he was needed. For now, she would need time to form a plan. When she attempted to rid the world of her children she hadn't thought on the Bennett witch changing her mind and trying to counteract her magic. The result was their memory loss. Now, she had to form an entirely new plan. Her first stop would be Mystic Falls. She had only released her own memories which gave her a huge advantage. She wouldn't release the others' memories until the last minute, until they were at death's door.

Later that same day, she watched as her children left a restaurant in the little town with some of the Mystic Falls residents that were closely linked to the ritual. They all looked happy. They didn't deserve to be happy. Not after the countless killings and destruction they had caused. No. They would get what they deserve.

 **A/N: Uggh, I hate this chapter, I'm just not good at writing angsty stuff, I'm more of a fluff person.**


End file.
